Can't Be Taught
by midnightwolf2189
Summary: Some people will never learn, Donatello thought as he heard a loud crash resound from a nearby room...


Disclaimer: I've never quite understood the necessity of a disclaimer on a website dedicated entirely to FANFICTION. If you're writing here, you obviously don't own any of it. 'Nough said. (Of course there's the exception of OC's, but that's beside the point.)

----------------------------------------

"Raph? I don't think you're supposed to stand on it," Donatello advised warily.

"So?" Raph replied. "It's not like I'll get hurt or anything – that's Mikey's job."

"Hey!" Mikey shouted from the other room.

Raphael was currently standing on the sloped bench of the turtles' latest finds: a new workout machine called the "Total Gym Pro" - well, at least this outdated model was new to them, anyway. He held a pulley system in each hand, letting go as he climbed down after realizing the pulley system wasn't hooked to the bench.

"You don't even know how to use it yet," Donnie persisted.

Raph was lying on his plastron on the bench, trying to hook the system together. "It's not scientology," he said as he found the hook. Once the bench and the pulleys were connected, he stood once more upon the bench.

Donnie raised a single eye ridge. "_Scientology_, Raph?" he scrutinized with a snort as he crossed his arms condescendingly.

Raph grabbed both pulley handles in one hand and waved a rude dismissal to his brother. "Go bug someone else," he said distractedly.

Donnie sighed in defeat and walked away, muttering, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah," Raph grumbled.

He first pulled the bench up with his right arm only, repeating the movement numerous times until his arm began to feel tired; he then switched to pulling up with his left arm. Raph alternated between his right arm and his left arm many times before deciding to pull with both arms simultaneously. When he did this, he made the mistake of keeping his feet together as he pulled up…

"Wa-Whoa!" _**CRASH.**_

Donatello heard his brother's shout and the following clatter from his spot on the couch by Michelangelo. He had just settled in next to his younger brother when the inevitable occurrence happened. He knew it would happen; nevertheless, he was still concerned.

"Raph!" He cried out in alarm and ran to the weight area. Mikey was quick to follow.

Their red-masked brother managed to be thrown ten feet from the Total Gym – right into a weight rack. Raph was lying on his carapace, weight disks scattered on and around him.

"Raph, are you okay?" Donatello worried.

"Are you alive?" Mikey joked, earning a short glare from Donnie.

Raph stared up at them with a dazed expression. "Yeah…peachy," he answered quietly.

Donnie sighed. "Well, that's a relief." His expression became smug. "So, what did we learn today, _big brother_?"

Raph averted his gaze. "I…I…" he looked back at Donnie with a smirk. "I've got a little _sister _named Donna," he concluded as he flipped himself onto his feet.

"Burn!" Mikey declared gleefully. "Good one, Raph!"

Donatello watched as Raph stood up on the bench once more. He scowled and rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. Mikey was quick to follow, mainly to get back to the TV. "Some people just can't be taught," Donnie said to himself.

"That's why me and Raph get along," Mikey said proudly.

"_Raph and I_," Donnie corrected automatically. He continued before his brother had a chance to shrug him off. "Get along? Between him constantly degrading you, you pulling pranks on him for it, and him beating you senseless for _that_, I have never seen you two get along."

"Aw, that's just good ol' brotherly bonding, Donnie," Mikey insisted jokingly.

The purple-masked turtle rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Mikey," he submitted.

One thing was for certain: some people really _can't _be taught. That was Donatello's thought as another clatter resounded from the weight area, followed by his youngest brother's laughing. He hadn't even noticed Mikey leave his side…

"_MIKEY!!_" Raphael thundered.

"Oh, shell!"

Donnie shook his head as the two rushed by behind him and up the stairs.

"Gotcha!"

"Donnie! Help!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This fanfic was inspired by one of my stupid accidents. :P


End file.
